


Behind Closed Doors

by Clever (Anonomous)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Horror, don't read if you do not wish too, kinda creepy, there is music to go with it, uploading so i have something on my account for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomous/pseuds/Clever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Frozen:<br/>Elsa, really never meant to hurt Anna.  It was just an accident.  They had been playing.  There was bright red blood staining the white snow that was in the castle’s ballroom stuck out like a sore thumb, and Elsa watched in horror as an icicle impaled her precious sister, killing her instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Okie Dokie! So, my sister showed my that horror movie mix of Do you want to build a snowman and I swear to god I could only picture this story. Sorry, i’m still working on my writing. Anyway, here is a link to the song, I suggest listening to it either before, during, or after reading this. It's wicked creepy. Like, nothing I could want to read.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RM0EC23X8Ew
> 
> P.S. I do NOT own Frozen or any form of it except this small fanfiction and the idea so yes. That's about it. Sorry if this isn't as creepy as I thought it was.

Elsa, really never meant to hurt Anna. It was just an accident. They had been playing. There was bright red blood staining the white snow that was in the castle’s ballroom stuck out like a sore thumb, and Elsa watched in horror as an icicle impaled her precious sister, killing her instantly. So when her parents heard the screams erupting from their eldest daughter’s mouth, They sprinted from the other end of the castle to the ballroom. Terror and sadness overwhelmed them as they opened the frozen doors, taking in the bloody scene.  
“Anna, Elsa..” Her father began to speak as he ran over tho where she clutched her little sister to her chest. The girls mother dropped to the floor, wailing like a banshee at the sight. 

 

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”  
Elsa woke up in a cold sweat, clutching her chest with her small 7 year-old-hands. She had dreamt of what transpired a few weeks ago, the accident that took her sister’s life. Many of the staff had been fired, and those that were to stay had locked the castle down and hung black banners of mourning. Elsa refused to walk outside her room, staying in to prevent another accident. Her mother holed herself up in the library, transitioning between crying and reading and sleeping. The king himself had spent the time preparing the funeral, which occurred only days after the accident. Most people in the castle were plagued nightmares of Anna, but Elsa’s dreams were the worst in her opinion. The dream terrified her more than leaving her room.  
It was always Elsa in the middle of a snow covered ballroom, with Anna walking toward her. The small 5 year-old looked normal from a distance, but as she slowly made her way toward the center of the room, Elsa saw blood dripping from Anna’s chest as she walked towards Elsa, smiling with jagged teeth and she slowly turned to ice, a black and blue reflecting color.  
Elsa shook her head, willing the image to go away. She grabbed one of the bed posts, freezing it with a single touch. Elsa pulled her hand back quickly, and just as she went to jump off the bed, she heard the voice from her dreams outside her door.

"Elsa? I know you’re in there~.” The voice was familiar, yet foreign. It was scratchy, and sounded eerie. Elsa froze, and moved close to the door as she heard the voice singing.

“Elsa?” The voice grew closer, and a bit louder as she realized it was outside the large oak door that separated her room from the rest.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Elsa began to shake, the voice growing more and more scary-sounding by the minute. She almost answered, but held her voice as she listened to it. Listening to the voice seemed to provoke her, as ice spread up and down the walls of her room and snow began to fall. It honestly comforted her, this cold. She felt safe, like the voice couldn’t get to her.

"Come on lets go and play,  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It’s like you’ve gone away”

Elsa shook her head, knowing the disembodied voice could not see her. She tried to remember where she had heard the voice before, and then it hit her. Fear washed over her, as she recognized the voice as Anna.  
But wait, Elsa thought to herself as the voice sang in the background, Anna is dead, I-I-I killed her. She focused on the thoughts as Elsa heard the voice make one last effort to convince her to leave the safety of her ice-covered room.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”  
The voice sounded muffled at the end, as if it tried to speak through a crack in the oak. Elsa remembered all the times she had sent Elsa away before - well, that- and croaked out, “Go away Anna.” Elsa heard the fear lace her voice, and it cracked slightly at the end, but she heard a faint, okay bye. Elsa, too scared to leave her room, ran away from the door and back into the bed, so frightened she couldn’t even check to see if Anna had really left.  
Elsa heard the voice a few days later, in the middle of the night yet again. She had been woken up by knocking on the door. She racked her little brain in an attempt to figure out who would knock at this time of night, until she remembered the voice of Anna. The sleep fog cleared from her mind, and she pulled the blankets over her head as Anna began to sing in the scratchy, eerie voice she obtained.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls” 

No, thought Elsa as her powers began to manifest, spreading from under the blankets, I do not want to. She wondered why exactly Anna was here. Elsa watched the ice impale her chest. She had screamed for help, and she had been the one to see blood pour onto the pure white snow Anna had loved so much.

“I think some company is overdue” A scream echoed in the far off distance. It sounded like far too much like Agnete, one of the few maids left in the castle. A few shouts came after, but were drowned out by a battle cry, followed by Anna speaking in a sing-song voice, 

"I’ve started talking to the pictures on the walls”

A scream followed it, with Anna screeching back, ”Hang in there, Joan”

Elsa pushed a pillow over her ears in an attempt to block out the ghostly voice. 

"It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms”

Elsa could only imagine the amount of rooms in this castle, and how they had spent days counting them all, using them for hide-and-seek so many times. Another scream resounded from the castle, and suddenly Elsa began to wonder if anyone else was capable of hearing Anna. Anna, sweet little Anna who had died before her time. No wonder she is haunting me, thought Elsa, I killed her.

Elsa thought she heard a clock tick, but no voices continued to sing after the tick-tock of a clock was heard. So Elsa slept, trying to keep her magic and nightmares at bay.

 

Anna didn’t return for a long time. Elsa didn’t really see any of the castle staff either, and no meals showed up. Elsa would travel to the kitchen, finding it empty most of the time. The castle was quiet, filled with no one. A maid or two were seen here and there, but Elsa didn’t even see her own parents. Not that she left her room often, her powers were getting stronger by the minute and she couldn’t risk hurting or killing anyone else. 

When night fell over Arrendale, Elsa tried to fall asleep. She felt the air chill, and not in the normal way it did when Elsa’s magic was involved. Several screams echoed the stone halls, and a wailing, “Elsa!” sounded the loudest of them all. Elsa sprinted from her room, feet pounding the cold carpeted floor as she ran through the twisting halls. Another scream rang in the air, and Elsa burst through the doors to one of the many ballrooms of the castle, ignoring the slippery red liquid pouring lout from under the door.

Elsa did not want to see it. It was too much. Upon entering the ballroom, she was greeted with the sight of her parents dangling from the ceiling, impaled by large glowing stalactites. Blood dripped down the tips of the stalactites to the floor, forming large pools of blood. Many of the servants that had remained after Anna’s death were lying all around the room, most with their throats slit. Ice was beginning to form around the room, fueled by the pain and sadness she was experiencing. Elsa’s eyes widened and she moved to scream as loud as she could when she heard it.

“Elsa?” The voice was close, and Elsa felt the temperature drop well below the usual comforting cold she was used to feeling. She quickly ran to shut the door, and lock it. Elsa looked for another exit, spotting one at the other end of the ballroom. The only problem was the amount of dead friends and family that lay in the pathway. She took a step towards it, before hearing the disembodied voice sing out, freezing her in fear.

"Please, I know you’re in there”

No. Nonononononononono NO! Please, go away thought Elsa as she heard the voice trying to sound sad and alone. elsa knew what Anna was planning. Or at least, she thought she did. She might be wrong. Anna continued to sing in her ghostly voice as Elsa made a mad dash to the other side of the ballroom, and sprinting out that door. She recognized the hallway, which led to the courtyard. Elsa registered the sounds of her feet hitting the stone, and knew that her ice powers were spreading throughout the halls. She turned a corner, saw the main doors, and stopped.

Anna stood in front of the doors. Her hair was the same dark shade of strawberry blonde, but with more white streaks, and it was pulled back in the braids again. She wore her green nightgown with the pretty pattern of flowers along the collar and bottom of the dress. It was stained with blood and had a hole where the icicle had skewered her. Blood covered her hands and feet, and she looked pale and small. Her hands appeared as sharp as knives, and when Anna looked up, Elsa saw that her eyes were hollow, with nothing but blood leaking out. Anna moved forward a few steps, and spoke. Her voice was as raspy and eerie as before, but louder and more clearer than the night she heard it behind closed doors.

“Elsa,  
It’s just you and me  
What are we gonna do?”

Elsa froze, realizing that, yes, it was just them. Everyone was dead, the gates were locked, and no one knew what was going on. Before Elsa could even reply, Anna darted forward, pulling a hand back and shoving it straight through Elsa. Her powers went wild, ice and snow picking up around them as Anna grinned, displaying horridly jagged teeth, and breathed out a breath that smelled like rotting corpses and chocolate. Anna looked Elsa dead in the eyes, asking,

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that’s the end! Um, I kinda pictured Anna and Elsa wandering around the woods by Arendelle and meeting Kristoff, who had fallen into the ice along with Sven while on a ice run. He was around Elsa’s age, and died two days before Anna. They became friends and turned into forest spirits. 
> 
> Also, please excuse any problems with the format on here, this is my first upload and i'm trying to get the hang of things.
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr, never-a-clever-username. Find me if you want to! I'm in the middle of the school year, so its a bit difficult for me to try my hand at writing and everything, but even just saying hi is cool.


End file.
